1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to mist collectors and mist collection systems of the type suitable to remove oil mist, water vapor, synthetic coolant mist and other mist from the air surrounding commercial machining operations.
More particularly, the invention relates to a separator to remove a substantial portion of such mist prior to the contaminated air reaching a final stage cleaning device in the mist collection system.
2. Description of Prior Art
Mist collectors are commonly used in commercial machining environments to remove contaminating mist from the air, particularly in the areas surrounding grinding and other machining operations.
During commercial grinding and machining operations, a liquid coolant/lubricant is often sprayed at the location of cutting engagement between a workpiece and cutting tool for lubrication and cooling of the tool. The majority of this coolant falls to a collection center. However, a portion of the coolant spray remains in the air in the form of relatively heavy mist. For obvious health, cleanliness and economic reasons, it is desirable to remove this mist from the air, and if suitable, return the liquid to the reservoir supplying coolant to the machine.
Numerous mist collectors are commercially available to remove this contaminating mist from the air. Some of the more common types are electrostatic mist collectors, centrifugal mist collectors, and mist collectors that use filter media. As to be expected, each type of mist collector has it advantages and disadvantages. However, all mist collectors require a certain level of periodic service and maintenance for proper performance.
Centrifugal mist collectors are well suited for heavy-duty environments, and are typically capable of collecting substantial volumes of mist. However, centrifugal mist collectors can require frequent maintenance to keep the centrifuge balanced. This maintenance typically requires trained service personnel, and can be time consuming and relatively expensive. Filter collectors are easier to service than centrifugal collectors, and normally require only cleaning or changing the filter media. However, in heavy-duty environments, the labor time to frequently clean and change the filter media, and the replacement filter costs can be substantial. Electrostatic mist collectors are particularly useful in smoky environments, but are relatively expensive to purchase, and still require periodic cleaning to maintain rated cleaning performance.
Thus, it is apparent that there is an ever present need and desire to reduce the costs associated with periodic maintenance of these and other type mist collection systems. In particular, it is desirable that a low-maintenance, relatively low cost apparatus be provided that would remove a substantial portion of the mist from the air prior to reaching the filter, centrifuge, or other final stage cleaning device in a mist collection system.